


Worth Dying For

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Dying For

It was war.

Severus fought and killed, and so he died a little, inside, as happens in war.

His side had the dreams. Was it always that the offensive side was the one with the dreams? Those on the defence dreamt only of peace, an end to fighting.

Perhaps Abraxas had asked or arranged it - his squire and his son - but Severus was always paired with Lucius on missions for their Dark Lord. Lucius, for all his concrete sublimity, dreamt stronger than anyone, as if his dreams were a certainty, a formula, that only needed time and this constant duty of violence to reach inevitable fulfillment. His future was assured.

Severus' own dreams were more aethereal. He dreamt of a chance, pride, a life, straining to the stars of possibility, or... beyond mere stars. He pictured a straight burning phosphorescent line into endless space, trailing an arrow of greatness. He pictured the arrow shot from his soul, his hand, his ingenuity.

This shone for him, illuminating Abaxas' and Lucius' perfect alabaster world of purity and right by magic.

Magic, freed and all-triumphant, was everything. It was worth fighting for. It was worth killing for. It was worth dying for.


End file.
